Systems are known in which an access door is provided through the worksurface of tabletop for providing for access to outlets for utilities disposed below the work and for passage of wires for such utilities, notably communication and power wires from below the worksurface to above the work surface. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,881 to Wilson, issued Dec. 20, 1988, shows a horizontal hinged access door for access to communication and power cables as does each of U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,071 to Muller, issued Dec. 19, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,895,868 to Cronk, issued May 24, 2005.